


An Unexpected Error

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB SPOILERS, First work!!, so it’s gonna be bad!!, yay!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Why...why did he have to come...Everything was so fine, so peaceful.Then he showed up and everything went downhill.





	An Unexpected Error

Is something wrong with the game? No, something can't be wrong… Right? Monika thought to herself. Her bow ribbons twitched unnaturally and she grimaced at how weird that looked. She picked up her bags when the class ended and made her way to her new Literature Club. 

She slipped her bags into a desk and stood at the podium. Standing at the podium made her feel special, wanted, needed. She took a breath and looked around, Natsuki was sprawled across two desks pushed together -definitely not safe, Monika decided- reading a manga novel, Yuri was sorting through the tea bags in the closet and Sayori...wasn't here yet. Monika’s brow creased when the strawberry-brown haired girl wasn't in the classroom. Sayori was always at least on time, not five minutes late! 

The said girl burst into the classroom a minute later, tugging a flustered, brown-haired tan-skinned boy. And d*mn was he handsome. Monika felt her face heat up and jealousy prick her heart as Sayori smiled proudly, her hand still attached to the boy’s wrist.

Then the game lagged. Like crazy. It glitched and froze and stopped working momentarily. Monika tried desperately to fix it as fast as possible. She tapped in some code and then- oh dear god she was falling! Green code swirled all around her, binary numbers filling her vision. She squeezed her eyes closed and materialized her figure back into the game, a little shook. That had never happened before… hopefully it wouldn't happen again. She put on a smile nonetheless and took a deep breath. 

Calm, collected, sweet. She thought to herself as she looked over at the boy and Sayori. She ignored the prick in her heart as Sayori looked back and grinned at the boy. Monika smiled sweetly at the duo.

“Hey Sayori, who’s your friend?”

**Author's Note:**

> First work!! DDLC!! Yay!! I love comments and kudos sooooo...


End file.
